A New New Beginning
by Reach4thestars19
Summary: Set during "New Earth" Rose and the Doctor become closer. This is a bit of an AU, written for the LJ Community "Time in Flux Ficathon" Challenge where the Rose and the Doctor have to get together during the course of the episode.


Author's Note: This is set through Season 2, Episode 1 "New Earth." This was written for the LJ Community Time in Flux Ficathon. The challenge was to write the Doctor and Rose getting together for whichever episode you were assigned. I received "New Earth". Also, special thanks to the beta, **rosie_not_rose**

**A New New Beginning**

"There are legends, you know." The man in the brown suit walked closer to one of the other two beings in the room. His focus, for a change, wasn't on the blonde girl, but on the being that was speaking with him through telepathy. Despite the lack of spoken words, he found it easier to communicate with this being than most others he had known in his many years.

The Doctor kneeled in front of the Face of Boe as he continued. "Saying that you're millions of years old." He had met the Face of Boe only once before, but he felt a strange connection to this being, as if somehow he had known the Face of Boe another time. Yet, he was certain; well, mostly certain; well somewhat certain; well, possibly certain that he had never met him before the incident on Platform One. In just a second, he ran through all of his memories, over nine hundred years of them. No - except for that time on Platform One, he'd never seen the Face of Boe.

The Face of Boe looked amused and the Doctor could hear his laughter. "There are? That would be impossible."

This made the Doctor smile. Impossible? He had seen the impossible become possible. He was certain there was nothing impossible in the universe. "Wouldn't it just?" he grinned at the Face of Boe. This being or alien or whatever he was, could be a million years old. Oh, the things he must have seen. The Doctor had been around nine hundred years, but could only imagine what it would be like to live for millions. That made him remember the reason for this trip. The message on the psychic paper. This whole adventure had happened because of one message that appeared there. iWard 26—Please Come/i "I got the impression…there was something you wanted to tell me…" He was wondering what it was. He knew the legend of the Face of Boe - but was the legend true?

"A great secret," the Face of Boe informed him.

"So the legend says," the Doctor remarked.

"It can wait."

"Oh, does it have to?" The Doctor asked, disappointedly. That message had put them through a lot. They had landed on New Earth and come to New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. And then the message with just four words on it. That led to a run in with Cassandra (the Doctor knew he would deal with her next and get Rose back). They found out that the nurses were creating life for the sole purpose of using these humans to cure diseases by _giving_ them diseases. After which, the Doctor saved them and that had led them here. Quite a lot for a message that was just four words. He knew the legend, but he didn't know the secret. He just knew that he was the one to learn it, though. The nurse said he would talk to a wanderer. A man without a home. The lonely god. Who else could it be? He had been called all those things. If there had been another Time Lord, it could have referred to him or her, but the Doctor was the last one.

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time…for the last time…and the truth shall be told. Until that day…" Then, in front of his very eyes, the Face of Boe and the tank he was in began to glow. Then he disappeared, teleporting to places unknown.

The Doctor knew that entrances said a lot, but so did exits. And this was certainly one way to make an exit. He was impressed. Very impressed. "That is enigmatic. That---that is textbook enigmatic." He turned to face his companion as he got to his feet. Cassandra – and there lied the problem. She was in Rose's body. He knew Cassandra had to be dealt with, but that she would be difficult. However, there was no way he was not going to let her keep Rose's body. He knew that if another person inhabited a body for too long, one would eventually have to give way to the other. Rose was strong, but Cassandra was stubborn and clearly willing to do anything to stay alive.

Cassandra wasn't paying any attention to him. She was focusing on her nails - Rose's nails.

"And now for you."

This caused Cassandra to look up and she folded her arms, as if protecting herself from what he would say. Refusing to leave. The Doctor had a feeling this was going to be just as difficult as he had predicted. He could still see Rose there. The light blonde hair with darker roots. The same lips, those lips that had kissed him—no, he couldn't think about that now. The same brown eyes. No. They were the same color, but they were different. He couldn't see Rose there. They had traveled for over a year together and been through a lot. He was the new new Doctor, but she was still Rose. She was still in there. He knew it, even if the only eyes he could see looking back were Cassandra's, which were fearful now. Cassandra had been in his head and he knew that her only concern was to stay alive.

"But…everything's happy now. Everything's fine…can't you just leave me?" Her tone ended in a flirty manner and she was clearly wanting to remind him of the kiss – and it was working. However, he had more to think about than just that kiss.

If he hadn't been so serious about getting Rose back, his Rose—wait, when did he start to think of her as his Rose?—he might have laughed. Even if it hadn't been Rose, he couldn't let Cassandra take over another body.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

Cassandra looked at him and he could see her eyes become wet before she looked away and started to cry. "I don't want to die."

"No one does," the Doctor told her.

Cassandra turned to the Doctor. "Help me," she pleaded.

Instantly, the Doctor thought back to his last adventure with Rose. Saving the world at Christmas, shortly after he regenerated. Rose had asked him for help and he had done it, though he wasn't even close to being healed. He had done it for her. He would do anything for her.

"I can't," he told Cassandra. He wanted Rose back and could let Cassandra live in Rose's body. Or anyone else's body. Even the new humans, though childlike, were not made for that. They were people and would be well taken care of.

"Mistress!"

A voice caused both of them to turn as Chip rushed over to them. "Oh, you're alive!" Cassandra announced, sounding surprised. The Doctor was glad to see him, because he had felt awful leaving him, but he couldn't let Cassandra get away. Rose could have handled things, but not Cassandra and the Doctor was not about to risk anything happening to Rose's body, whether it was Cassandra or Rose in control of it.

"I kept myself alive. For you, Mistress."

Cassandra looked at Chip, thoughtfully. "A body." The Doctor's eyes moved to her. He could almost see the wheels in her head turning and didn't like where this was leading. "And not just that, a volunteer…" While he wanted Rose back, the Doctor couldn't just let her take over this body too. She couldn't simply take bodies, jumping from one to the other like this. She had had her time. These other people hadn't.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." He was growing angry now and moved an arm between Chip and Cassandra. That might not stop her from taking Chip's body if she tried, but he wouldn't make this easy on her.

Chip didn't seem to feel the same way. "But I worship the mistress," he told the Doctor. From his tone, the Doctor could tell he did. He would give up his life to her, which is what would happen if she was jumped into his body. The Doctor felt his anger rise as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cassandra wink. Chip noticed too and continued. "I welcome her."

The Doctor couldn't stand for this. He might not be able to stop her but he wouldn't just stand there and not say anything. "You can't, Cassandra, you-"

He gave a groan of frustration when he saw Cassandra take Chip's body. His hands went to his head and his fingers ran through his hair before he heard Rose gasp and start to fall. "Oh!" He caught her before she hit the floor and helped her stand up again. "You alright?" he asked, concerned. Just when he thought she was steady and loosened his hold, she started to fall again. He grabbed her again. "Woah." He held her close to help her steady. Because Rose was a few inches shorter, when he turned his head toward her, he could smell her shampoo. It was floral and something that he had come to associate with her. Though there was no trace of a rose scent. He still liked it though. There was something else this time. Another breath and he could smell the faint trace of apple grass. The same grass they had been laying on just hours ago. She had been so thrilled by this. She seemed thrilled by everything when they travelled. She was even thankful to have chips after their first time traveling together, their first date, when he had been the old doctor.

He couldn't help wondering how she felt about the new him. She had said he was different, but she didn't seem to mind it. In fact, she appeared to like this new him. He was still disappointed he wasn't ginger, but he didn't mind this new body, now that he was used to it.

"Okay?" he asked Rose.

"Yeah," she answered, still breathing heavily and the Doctor loosened his grip again, but ready to catch her again if she needed it. She didn't this time. They looked at each other and the Doctor smiled when he saw her eyes. The brown eyes that could carry so much emotion; happiness, confusion, mischievousness, sadness, laughter, compassion and all other possible emotions, were looking back at him.

For a moment, the two of them just looked at each other.

Rose, who felt as if she had run a mile and had a headache, was back in control of her body. She had felt violated when Cassandra looked into her thoughts. Of course, there was also what Cassandra had done too. She had unbuttoned so much of Rose's shirt, Rose was feeling overly exposed. However, the kiss had been the one thing that stuck out the most in her mind. She had thought of kissing the Doctor, but would never have acted on it. Though it hadn't been her, her body could still feel the lingering effect of the kiss. She pushed that from her mind as her eyes met the Doctor's. "Hello." It sounded so odd that she grinned and gave a small laugh. It wasn't like she was meeting him for the first time, even if he was different and new.

Rose was relieved to see the Doctor smile as well. A genuine grin. "Hello. Welcome back."

This caused Rose to give a quiet laugh. "It's good to be back." She noticed that although she was steadier on her feet, the Doctor's arms were still around her waist. Though, her hands were still on his upper arms too.

The Doctor's smile changed into a look of concern Rose was still getting used to this new doctor. New new doctor as he had joked about before. She liked him though. He had all the memories from before, but he wasn't as angry as he had been when she met him. He seemed happier and more willing to smile. And he had a nice smile too, one that showed in his eyes. Now, she just saw concern in those eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I'm alright, yeah." She hated having Cassandra in her body and was glad to be back in control of it. She had fought against Cassandra the whole time, but there had been no way to get rid of her. Then, when she had been in the Doctor, she had mentioned something Rose never told the Doctor. She care about him, a lot more than just a friend. Yes, she had looked at his new body, but there was more to him than just that. She remembered when Cassandra had taken over her, did he remember?

"Doctor?" she asked, leaning a bit closer to him. He moved his head closer to hers so their foreheads almost touched.

"Yes?"

Rose took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Doctor, I-"

She was interrupted by the sound of something, or in this case, someone, falling to the floor. It was Chip, who was also known as Cassandra now. She had slowly been backing toward the doors, probably to make her escape. Now, she, as Chip, was lying on the ground.

Rose let go of the Doctor and he let go of her. They both hurried to Cassandra and though Rose had been upset with her, she felt some pity for the woman. "Are you alright?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine," Cassandra answered as Rose took one arm, pulling Cassandra up so she was sitting up. Cassandra's other hand was over her heart, rather Chip's heart. The surprised look on Chip's face was enough to let Rose know that Cassandra wasn't fine. "I'm dying. But that's fine."

Cassandra looked at the Doctor, then back to Rose, who didn't know what to say.

"I can take you to the city," the Doctor said. "They can build you a skin tank and you will have to go to trial." He sounded calmer now, and not as upset as he had been before. Rose glanced over and realized he had some compassion for Cassandra, even after everything she had done. He really was a new doctor.

"No, you won't," Cassandra answered. Rose was about to open her mouth to protest. The Doctor would do that. He kept his word. "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die."

The Doctor knew that was the case and had even said it. It wasn't easy to watch any being accept it - though Cassandra was taking it better than he had expected, especially after everything. He couldn't help wondering if her brief moment in the infected new human had something to do with this. Maybe it had shown her humanity that she hadn't felt in years. Or maybe, she just realized she was putting off the inevitable. Either way, she had accepted this. He could see Cassandra in Chip's eyes and knew that was the case.

"Come on," the Doctor said, and took Cassandra's arm. With Rose holding the other hand, it was no trouble to lift Cassandra and help her to her feet. "There is one last thing I can do."

Leading Cassandra to the Tardis took some time. It seemed each minute made Chip weaker and Cassandra forced this borrowed body to continue to move, though she had trouble. Rose and the Doctor kept her from falling though.

The Doctor opened the Tardis with a key, letting Rose lead Cassandra inside.

"It's much bigger on the inside," Cassandra said as Rose helped her sit down on the console chair.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the Doctor answered. Even at this sad moment, he smiled faintly at Rose. She seemed to realize that he was looking at her and she smiled back. Then the concerned look returned to her face as she looked at Cassandra.

"I think there is a party you would like to go to," the Doctor said to Cassandra. Rose wondered how he knew about that, and then remembered they had shared a body as well. Cassandra knew what was in his mind, even though he had kept most of his mind shut to her. That meant the Doctor knew what was in hers. The party from the film. The last time someone had called her beautiful.

Rose knew that Chip would attract attention. "I'll go get something. You'll want to wear something special for a party."

Getting to her feet, Rose saw the Doctor reward her with another small smile and she managed to give him one back, though it was sad too.

She hurried through the Tardis hallway and could hear the Doctor talking to Cassandra. Then, she heard the familiar sound of the Tardis as it disappeared from New Earth. She knew they would end up on the Earth she remembered, so she needed something that wouldn't stand out too much. Looking through all the clothes hanging up in the Tardis, Rose pulled her hair back and tied it with one of the elastics that she kept there, just to get her hair off her neck. Already feeling better, she started to look through the hangers. It didn't take her long to find a robe with a hood. It would fit Chip, though it wasn't hard since he wasn't large.

"I found something," she announced as she re-entered the console room and approached Cassandra. The Doctor was still working on the controls; to make sure they landed in the right place, she was sure. She carefully helped Cassandra pull on the robe. She could tell Chip's body was quickly fading, but Cassandra didn't try to take over her body or the Doctor's again. She seemed resigned to the fact that she was going to die.

Just as she finished, she felt the Tardis land. "I'll go first," the Doctor told them and Rose nodded as she helped Cassandra to her feet.

The Doctor looked very serious as he opened the door. Cassandra, with her hood pulled up to cover some of Chip's markings, followed. Rose followed last, shutting the door of the Tardis.

Seeing the party, Rose knew it was the one from the film. It was even nicer than she had thought it would be. Of course, the camera only sees certain things. It didn't take long to spot Cassandra, the center of attention. She was pretty back then and she also knew how to hold the attention of an audience.

Cassandra, in Chip's body, turned to the Doctor. "Thank you." Both Rose and the Doctor could see tears in the clone's eyes. They were Cassandra's tears though.

"Just go. And don't look back," the Doctor said. He was still as serious as ever. Rose couldn't help adding two last parting words.

"Good luck," she whispered.

The Time Lord and human companion watched as the robed figure slowly approached the human Cassandra who was still talking to other guests. They couldn't hear what Cassandra as Chip said, but it seemed like the Human Cassandra was going to turn away. Yet, something that was said made her look back. Rose knew that Cassandra in Chip's body would never say the truth. She was certain the Doctor had told her that.

Then, Chip's voice could be heard. "I just wanted to say…you look beautiful."

Rose felt something tighten in her throat. The last time anyone called her beautiful. It was herself in Chip's body. She felt the Doctor's hand reach for hers, much like it had on Christmas. Neither of them was smiling this time, but it was reassuring to feel his hand clasping hers. She was grateful for this and gave it a quick squeeze.

Cassandra's voice could be heard as she looked Chip over. "Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much."

"I mean it." Chip's voice carried conviction. Rose knew that Cassandra was making certain her human self remembered being told that. Cassandra in Chip's body moved closer to her human self. Rose and the Doctor barely heard what was said next over the sounds of the party. However, they just caught Chip saying, "You look…so beautiful."

Since Rose and the Doctor were facing human Cassandra, they could see her say thank you by the movement of her lips though neither of them heard her say it.

Then, the robed figure collapsed. Rose wanted to rush there, but the Doctor squeezed her hand and she knew she couldn't help. There was nothing that could be done. Cassandra caught Chip before the clone's body slipped to the floor. Cassandra knelt, holding him, asking what was wrong, and then she called for help. "Call a medic! Quickly!"

Everyone at the party backed up to make room. One person ran to contact a medic and the others stood around the fallen man.

She brushed the side of Chip's head which was still covered with the hood. Someone asked who it was and Cassandra answered. "I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart…it's alright…"

As Cassandra pulled Chip's body closer, Rose felt tears in her eyes and she blinked to try to keep them at bay. She squeezed the Doctor's hand, moving closer to him. It helped, but she still couldn't get rid of the lump in her throat as Cassandra rocked Chip's body, murmuring to him. "There you are…there you are, I've got you…it'll be alright. There, there you poor little thing…"

Rose knew it was time to go when the Doctor squeezed her hand again. She let go of his to get out the key to the Tardis. She glanced once more at Chip and Cassandra before opening the door to the Tardis. Glancing back at the Doctor, she saw he was watching the scene as well. It was only for a moment and then he turned and followed Rose into the Tardis.

Rose didn't ask where they were going. She didn't even know if the Doctor knew. He just shut the door behind him and went to the console and soon Rose felt the familiar hum and knew they could anywhere else during any time.

However, she couldn't escape what she had seen and tears started to fall. She couldn't help them and a sob escaped. She knew she shouldn't cry for Cassandra, but she was. She wasn't all bad. Seeing her with Chip's body proved that. She had done bad things, but she couldn't be totally heartless like she had seemed.

Arms wrapped around her and she buried her face in the Doctor's chest as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

He didn't say anything. He just let her cry until the tears slowed and the sobs stopped. Instead, she was taking small, shaky breaths. The Doctor started to rub between her shoulder blades in a soothing manner. It helped and Rose felt some of the tension leave her body.

"That's how I knew she wasn't you," the Doctor spoke after a long moment and Rose looked up at him, wet trails from her tears marred her cheeks and she knew her makeup was probably smudged, but that wasn't a concern of hers.

The Doctor took in her appearance. The sadness in her eyes even though Cassandra would have willingly kept Rose's body. The smeared makeup that showed evidence of the tears that had fallen. He could feel her single heart beating and knew that it was capable of feeling all kinds of things, but especially compassion.

"I knew it wasn't you because you would have shown compassion. You would have tried to help those people. That is one of the wonderful things about you, Rose. One of many fantastic things. No, not fantastic…brilliant. One of the many brilliant things about you, Rose Tyler."

He reached out with one hand and wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. He knew he felt things for his young Earth companion when he was in his old body. Those feelings hadn't lessened since his regeneration. In fact, they seem to have grown. He took special notice of her mouth when she bit her lower lip, though he knew he shouldn't be thinking of that when she had been so upset.

"Brilliant?" she asked after a moment.

"Brilliant," he agreed with a small smile, tucking back one of her strands of hair.

"Doctor," Rose started then paused. She knew she needed to say this. This was proof that things could all change quickly. That something could happen to either of them and though she didn't want this to ever end, though she wanted to be with him forever, wanted to travel everywhere with him, she knew that if she was going to say what she wanted to say, now was the time. "I wanted to tell you, that I love traveling with you."

"I know that," he interrupted. "You told me that before."

"You didn't let me finish," she answered.

"Sorry," he apologized, giving her a sheepish grin. This made her smile slightly and she didn't back down from saying what she wanted to, though her heart was starting to beat faster.

"I don't just love traveling with you. It's not just seeing the worlds. It's you. My Doctor. Whether you're the old Doctor or the new Doctor."

"Or the new new Doctor," he cut in. He was meaning to make her smile and he was rewarded with one. This time, it reached her eyes.

"Or the new new Doctor," she agreed. "But it's you. Doctor. I love traveling with you, but I also love…" Rose took a deep breath, calling on her courage as she looked him in the eye. "I also love you."

She pressed her lips together as she waited for a reaction. She saw surprise on his face, though that faded to something else. He didn't look angry. In fact, he looked contemplative. He was thinking this over. What was there to think about? He hadn't pushed her away, but he hadn't answered either. Rose felt her heart skip a beat. She felt it was right to tell him, but now she was having doubts. What if he didn't feel the same way? Would he make her leave? Would they pretend this never happened?

"Rose?" he finally spoke up.

"Yeah?" she asked, voice almost squeaking, nervous.

He brushed her cheek again, his touch gentle. Then, his lips were on hers. It wasn't like the kiss with Cassandra. At all. First, he had initiated it and when Rose got over the shock, she started to kiss him back. The second way it was different was that it wasn't desperation or a teasing gesture. There was emotion there and as Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, she knew that this kiss, not the one where Cassandra used her body, was going to be the one that stayed with her.

It could have been seconds or minutes or hours. Rose didn't know. She did know that eventually they pulled back and she opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her was the Doctor smiling at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Hello," he grinned.

Rose laughed at this. "Hello," she answered. They stayed like this for a moment; her arms were hanging loosely around his neck while his arms were around her waist. Neither of them said anything, they just looked at one another.

The Doctor could feel his hearts pounding and had a feeling Rose could feel them too. Hearing Rose say those words made him realize his own feelings. He hadn't thought much of her the first time they travelled together. She was a bit of fun and he grew to care for her and admire her. Her compassion, her courage, her unwillingness to back down, even if that sometimes caused trouble. She risked everything to go back and save him because he regenerated. And he had regenerated for her. To save her life. Looking at her, he realized he would do it a dozen times more. One hundred dozen times if that was what it took. He had other companions before, but none were like this. None were like Rose. After losing his family and all his people, he didn't know if he would ever feel love again. Now, seeing it on her face, seeing it directed at him, he realized he had been feeling something for a long time. He just hadn't let himself admit it to anyone. Even himself. He grinned at her, before saying.

"Rose Tyler…I love you too."

The pure joy that came over Rose's features was obvious. She was surprised, but looked happy too. She laughed and he felt her arms tighten around him. He chuckled and swung her around once, causing her to lift her feet up. He spun her one full circle before setting her down again.

Then, her lips claimed his and he returned the kiss. It wasn't a surprise for either of them and the Doctor was certain this would be one of many more to come. When they broke apart this time, breathless, they were both grinning so much - Rose giggled at his expression, which caused the Doctor to chuckle.

"Fantastic?" Rose asked him.

"Beyond fantastic. Brilliant, Rose. Absolutely brilliant."


End file.
